fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Flying-Type Life Chapter 4
As his eyes opened, Swervum saw white. White ceiling, white walls, white sheets. He noticed something to his side and managed to mutter a word: "M..um..?" Sermum woke up herself, surprised, and hugged her son, crying. "Sweet! You're back! Thank God..!" A nearby nurse alerted by the crying entered, saw the scene and contacted her superiors. Soon after, a man entered the room. "Thank you Skeleto-man, go back to your duties now." He told the nurse. She answered with a "Yes sir." before exiting the room. The man then approached the bed and spoke to Swervum: "Hello, I am the one who is in charge of you, Doctor Shilarji, nice to meet you. As you have been in a coma for about 6 months, you will need quite some rehabilitation, so we will see each others a lot in the following month." Unfazed by the news, the young man asked "What about Ed? And the twins?" Sermum looked away as the doctor answered. "I regret to say your friends passed away." Swervum was so shocked he couldn't pay attention to what the doctor was telling him afterwards. On that evening, Sermum had to leave to get her daughter back from school. When the two got back to Swervum's room, the overjoyed crystal cried until exhaustion. Afterwards, the mother explained the situation a bit more to her now calm son. This hospital was owned by Big Papa, who was taking care of the hospital expenses. The two spoke until dark, and as the visiting hours were over, the mother and daughter had to go back home, leaving Swervum alone and angry at how weak he was, but determined to make things better as soon as possible. After a few weeks of rehabilitation and zootherapy with the hospital's well-known Skeleturtle, the now able to walk Servum was summoned by Big Papa for a private meeting. Hammer Foot from the Gino Squad escorted him to the room, closing the door as she left. At a desk was sitting the very imposing man. Compared to him, Sonny almost looked like a child. But despite his large size, he was wearing a perfectly-tailored suit sporting a beautiful red rose, and was holding and petting a pleased Griffon. After telling the Flying-type to sit down, he spoke to him: "It has been a while since we last met. Sorry I could not see you, as a doctor myself I am quite busy. I saw the security recordings and I wanted to personally thank you for saving my son.He may be an idiot, but he is very precious to me. I'm sure you feel the same about your loved ones, so I made sure my Gino Squad kept an eye on you and your family. -Thank you very much for that, sir. And for letting me stay here. -We owe it to you. It is a shame that your squadmates lost their lives. However, I am sure you had enough time to decide whether or not you will keep working for me despite all this. -Yes. sir. I'm staying. I have make him pay. -Very well. You are a competent leader, and I expect more great things from you. But as a doctor, I cannot let you go back yet. Take a few more weeks off. -Yes sir." A few days later, Swervum is released. On that evening, the Servum family celebrated. Crystal gave him a present: "Here big brother, I saved up all my allowance to get you some brand new Air Jordans! Sorry about the colors though, pink and grey was all they had..." Her brother gently stroked her head, smiling. "Thank you so much, and dont worry, I love them." The next day, he insisted to go buy groceries instead of his mom, and on the way he walked past a hooded shady figure. As he was right next to them, the unknown person told him: "You can bring them back." Taken off-guard, the Servum froze in place for a second and then turned around, but the cloaked person was gone, the only thing there was an empty alley. Unable to shake off his curiosity, Swervum walked down the alley in the twilight, the sound of his brand new pumps echoing between the buildings. Category:Flying-Type Life Category:Key Mace's Stories Category:Universe 20541432 Category:Fanfiction